


Dance in the Dark

by XxMedusaVoidxX



Series: IronHawk Smut Collection [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Paddling, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMedusaVoidxX/pseuds/XxMedusaVoidxX
Summary: “Oh well. Let’s make the most of the time we have. A quickie should be doable”As much as Tony wants to skip the SI video call, he knows he really can’t - if only because Pepper would murder him in cold blood, and rightfully so.Thank gods he doesn’t need to leave the house - or shower. Small favors.“Better idea. I could prep you now and we’ll have much more fun when you’re done.” Clint is on top of him still, a comfortable and familiar weight. He is smiling down at Tony, then leans down for another kiss.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: IronHawk Smut Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967218
Kudos: 13





	Dance in the Dark

**Dance in the Dark**

“I’m very tempted to skip the meeting.” Tony informs Clint in between kisses as the two of them make it to the bedroom and kick the door shut behind them. 

“You know I won’t stop you, right?” Clint is grinning at him, clearly amused as one of his hands is traveling to his ass. 

In all honesty, they have known each other for long enough for Tony to be well aware of this fact. Especially since they ditched “casual” and have started dating, they have gotten to know each other even better, and most of all, they are happy. What they have is wonderful, and not just for the mindblowing sex they have on a regular basis. The two of them simply fit together, have a deep understanding of and for each other. “Yeah, I figured.” Tony pulls the other man down with him while flopping down on the bed and starts unbuttoning the flannel he is wearing - way too much fabric. His own clothes join Clint’s on the floor in record time.

“Oh well. Let’s make the most of the time we have. A quickie should be doable” 

As much as Tony  _ wants _ to skip the SI video call, he knows he really can’t - if only because Pepper would murder him in cold blood, and rightfully so. 

Thank gods he doesn’t need to leave the house - or shower. Small favors. 

“Better idea. I could prep you now and we’ll have much more fun when you’re done.” Clint is on top of him still, a comfortable and familiar weight. He is smiling down at Tony, then leans down for another kiss. Tony pulls him closer with one hand behind his neck, wanting for more physical contact. 

When they break apart again, he readily agrees and in the span of the next minute or so, he is on all fours with Clint behind him. As limited as their time is, he still takes a minute to eat him out because he knows how much Tony enjoys it. Judging from the happy noises he is making under him, while Clint licks and nibbles in all the right spots, it was the right call. 

Usually, he’d take his time with this, slowly working Tony open, teasing him to the point of near-desperation. Right now though, Clint is circling the hole with his tongue, occasionally pushing further in. Then, his lubed fingers enter Tony, one by one. He twists and twirls, pushes just right and is rewarded with deep, beautiful moans. With his other hand, Clint is jerking him off.

On any other day, he might be tempted to delay this sweet, sweet relief. But as it is, their afternoon is already being interrupted by a haphazardly rescheduled video conference for Stark Industries, and frustrating Tony on top of that is not what he aims to do. Clint might be a little mean in the bedroom sometimes, but only if the situation calls for it or if it’s asked of him. This is not one of those times. 

Their time is limited, so Clint works as quickly as he possibly can while still being gentle. He seems to have the right idea about the pacing, because he can feel Tony vibrating under his touch, and he vocalizes something that might be,

“Fuuuck, yessss….” 

After another few pumps of Clint’s hand around his cock, Tony cums. 

Clint keeps his fingers right where they are, and coats a fairly thick, beaded anal plug with lube. Then, he replaces his fingers with it, pushing slowly and twisting it a bit until only the end of it is still visible. Judging from the way Tony pushes back onto it, it is clear that he wants more. Clint does him the favor, just for a bit, as he fucks his partner with the toy. It’s a beautiful sight, and he can’t resist giving the perfect ass in front of him a few playful slaps. Nothing hard, but just enough to promise more.

“Damn, you wanna make me hard again when I have to go so soon?” 

Tony sounds a little bit out of breath, but there is a clear grin in his voice - he already knows the answer to that.

“Sure. So you have something to look forward to.” Clint bends forward, kissing his way up Tony’s back until he reaches his head and pulls him into a proper kiss. They embrace each other for a bit, only to be cut off by JARVIS.

“Sir, I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but you have exactly 5 minutes until the video conference starts.”

That makes Tony scramble.

“Fuck! Yes, yes, I’m on my way!” He makes a mad dash to put on his dress shirt and a jacket, barely bothering to push his hair into something that looks like anything but him getting fucked.

Clint hands him a pair of boxer briefs, and then he sends him off with a quick peck to the lips.

“Okay, go. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Those bastards better be quick!”

And with that, he runs off into his office, door falling shut behind him. 

Tony arrives just in time, but he casually switches on his camera and acts like it’s just a normal day - he is well practised with that, and yet, he is ridiculously glad when the call ends and he can shut the laptop again - as cool as he might have seemed on the outside, he’d been secretly squirming for his alone time with Clint to go on - as always, this man has an effect on him. Even more so since they got together.

When Tony gets back into the bedroom, he finds his partner sprawled out on the bed, reading a book - his clothes are still on the floor, and they’ll probably stay there for some time. Clint looks up when he notices movement by the door, puts down the book when Tony steps closer and pulls him into another kiss. 

“You’re wearing too much fabric.” he informs Tony, making him laugh as he ditches the clothes once again. He happens to agree wholeheartedly and is happy that they are alone again. 

For a little while, they simply stay close to each other, laying in an embrace and trading lazy kisses while hands are traveling to stroke hair, run over beard stubble or exposed skin. 

Both of them have busy schedules - getting a day like this, where they have little to no obligations and can spend it however they please is rare. Sure, the interruption via video call was an annoying surprise, but all things considered, it could have been so much worse. 

After a while, their hands begin to wander, and Tony climbs on top of Clint. The plug sits snugly, causing him just a bit of friction as he moves, and it feels so good. Besides that, he is itching to finally get his hands on Clint - slowly, he kisses his way down from his lips, over his chest and down the happy trail until he can settle comfortably in between his legs - unlike before, there is plenty of time now.

And Tony is taking his time. There is a sweet ache of anticipation between his legs, as his lips wrap around the tip of his partners hard, leaky cock. He is rewarded with a beautiful moan, and one of his hands finds its way around to Clint's ass, spreading him apart. One finger begins to brush and circle his hole, and if Tony wasn't busy with sucking a dick, he'd have chuckled - the bastard already prepared himself, all slick with lube. 

The finger glides in easily, quickly followed by another one as they slowly pound up and down in a steady rhythm. With his free hand, Tony is grabbing Clint, digging his fingers into the gorgeous muscles of his thighs, grabbing his ass. The feeling of warm skin, firm muscles and occasional scar tissue under his hands is familiar by now, and so are the moans and bitten off curses spilling from the other man's lips. 

Tony loves to go down on him, loves taking him apart in any way Clint will let him or ask for. Equally, he loves being taken apart much the same. As bossy and sure of themselves both of them can be, there is a certain freedom of being able to let go and give up control for a bit. Lord knows, many hours of great entertainment for both of them have been the result so far. Not to mention the whole Love-Thing. That is admittedly the best part of all.

"Baby, I'm close." breathlessly, Clint is squirming under his partners hands, and it's beautiful. There is only so much as a hum, then Tony curls up his fingers, hitting just the right spot as he keeps his mouth around his dick until the first orgasm of the night hits Clint. He swallows everything, and when the two of them are on eye level again, their kisses taste slightly salty. 

They lick, bite and suck on each other's lips, with Tony still on top, and he hums happily when one warm, calloused hand finds his way around to his ass and twists slightly on the plug. The movement is light as a feather, but it is enough to send a spark of desire through his entire body. 

"Oh fuck, yes, please!" 

"Please, what?" Clint asks him, voice calm and even as he pulls on the base of the plug again, a little bit more this time. Just enough to be able to push it back in a few inches, enough to tease, but not nearly enough for relief. 

"Fuck me! Now! Ah!" Tony bucks forward when the first slap on his ass surprises him, even when it shouldn't have. It was him, after all, who chose the black leather paddle that should be somewhere around the room. Besides, there is no way he won't get a warm up spanking before it will be used on him. Oh, the anticipation. If he wasn't already, Tony would have been rock hard by now. 

"I will, sweetheart. We've got all night." Clint tells him, tilting his head up so they can kiss, tongues tasting one another and grazing over perfect white teeth. 

With one swift movement, Clint wraps himself around Tony, turning them both around in a split second. He is on top now, and pushing one of his knees in between the other man's legs, giving him just a tiny bit of friction but not enough to be a relief. It is met with more curses, and a desperate moan for more. This time, he gives in. 

Clint is sliding down, settling in between his partners legs and pushes his thighs up on his shoulders to keep him spread apart. Tony is flexible, angled up beautifully so that his leaking, rock hard dick is directly in front of Clint, as well as the black base of the slick black plug, waiting to be pulled out and played with, but not yet. 

Kissing and sucking his way towards the middle from Tony's firm thighs, Clint stops just under the base of his cock. He is licking a slow trail from the base of the plug to his partners soft and sensitive balls, carefully licking and sucking there as his other hand creeps back to the plug, pulling and twisting on it just enough to tease Tony some more. By now, he is a squirming, moaning mess, and he is absolutely beautiful. One of his hands finds its way into Clint's hair, pulling as blunt nails are scratching over his scalp in an attempt to find something to hold onto. 

A while later, Tony is getting more and more desperate. Clint has taken his sweet time in teasing him and sucking him off, which is always good. But because he can be truly evil when he wants to, he'd stopped before Tony had the chance to come. 

On the plus side, he is now bent over his lap, ass up high for easy access and with his leaking, twitching cock pressed in between them. Tony is exposed and beautifully on display - he wouldn't want it any other way. 

There are so many sensations, he almost misses when Clint asks him if he remembers the safeword. Tony doesn't reply at first, which worries Clint. He stops everything. 

"Tony? Are you okay, Love?" 

A gentle hand is running through his hair, safe and reassuring. It makes him blink - he is very much okay, just kind of carried away with anticipation and desire. 

"Yes, I'm okay." He smiles, twisting his head back to be able to look Clint in the eye. "Safeword is still ‘our boss who shall not be named unless necessary or it’ll ruin the mood ’and I'm definitely Green to keep going." 

Green, as in the traffic light system - they use it, and it definitely is useful to figure out what is and is not possible. For as bad as they are with communication sometimes, that’s never the case when it comes to sex. It can get intense sometimes, and both of them want to make sure the other is happy and safe with everything they do. 

Neither of them would forgive themselves if they actually hurt their partner, accidental or not. 

Twisting and turning, they meet in the middle for a long, passionate kiss. Hot, sweaty skin brushes against each other, steady hands reaching out for one another. It is a short, but good break. 

"I love you so much." Clint tells him, still as close to Tony as he can possibly get. 

“I love you, too. Wanna keep going?” He asks easily, which is met with a nod.

“Sure, but only if you want to.”

“Yes, I do. Chop chop now.” Tony shoots him a bright smile and wiggles with excitement, spreading his legs a bit further apart. After this, it doesn’t take long at all to get back into the mood.

It starts with broad, warm hands rubbing over his lower back, thighs and ass. Heat is spreading through Tony, and all he wants is to be touched, more and more in any way possible. He relaxes, even more so than before. 

The trust he has for Clint, in general and in settings like this, is something he didn’t think he could ever have for a long time. But he does, and it makes it easy for him to let go. Especially once he can feel the slight tug on the beaded toy in his ass. It slides in and out of him, again and again, until it is gone entirely, leaving him open and gaping, wishing for more, and he says as much. 

“I’ve got you, Love. You’re doing amazing.”

It’s all Tony can do to nod, rocking himself against Clint to get even more friction. 

Suddenly, flesh is connecting with flesh. The sound is loud and obscene in the otherwise quiet apartment, as several flat handed hits land on each buttock, making Tony moan and buck up for more.

Two fingers are sliding into him with ease, occasionally rubbing over the sensitive rim of his opening, just for long enough until something cool and slick is dripping down and into him - more lube. Then, the heat of the steady hand spanking him is back again, accompanied by the sounds that almost echo in the room. 

This is followed by another cool sensation - metal or glass, the alert part of his brain informs him, and then another, bigger toy than before is carefully pushed into him. It fills him out even more than the other, beaded toy, stretching him further. 

Warm hands are rubbing over his reddened skin, kneading the muscles of his ass - it is so much, and so good, a string of incoherent moans and noises noises escapes him.

“How are you feeling, Love?”

“Good - so good, please don’t stop-”

And because Clint knows him well by now, he keeps doing what he knows will drive Tony insane in the best way possible. With one hand on the glass dildo, he slowly starts fucking his boyfriend, long thrusts in a steady rhythm, while the other hand keeps spanking him in just the same pattern. 

The switch from hand to paddle is so quick, it doesn’t even throw anything off. Only when the hard leather hits his already warmed up skin is when Tony realizes that the change even happened. He loves every second of it. 

Tony’s cock is rock hard and dripping by now, and he knows he won’t last for much longer. And really, he is coming soon after this thought, still bent over his partners lap, ass bright red and dripping wet from so much lube as the steady rhythm of a glass dildo and a leather paddle well used bring him over the edge. 

Cool hands are gently rubbing into his reddened skin - lotion, a part of Tony’s satisfied, loopy post-orgasm brain registers. He hums happily and honestly, he just enjoys being taken care of. Only faintly aware that he is manhandled onto the bed, he simply scoots close to the warm, inviting body of his lover. A familiar pair of arms wraps around him immediately, holding him close. Their hearts are beating against each other as they share little huffs of breath, tangled up in each other and the messy bed. 

Both men are dozing off for a little while, even though it is still early. A press of lips against his shoulder is what Tony falls asleep to, and what he wakes up to when it is already dark outside.

“Hey there.” Tony says, reaching out with one hand to tuck a messy strand of blond hair out of Clint’s face. 

“Hey yourself.” He is smiling, cuddling a bit closer.

“Do you wanna take a bath? I did a thing in the bathroom earlier.”

“And here I thought you were reading a book.” with a teasing smile, Tony pulls away just enough so that Clint can see it.

“Yep, all of two pages until you were done with the meeting. I was busy before.” He grins, clearly happy with himself. As always, this grin is truly contagious. 

Against all odds, they manage to peel themselves out of the sheets and stumble into the bathroom together, still naked and still sticky from before. The lights are dimmed, and the heated jacuzzi tub is already filled and decked out with rose petals. A slight scent of bath oils is hovering in the hot, humid air, and there are lighted LED candles on all the surfaces of the room. 

“LED candles, huh?” Tony asks, but the smile on his face is so warm, so happy and obvious, there is no mistake in it’s interpretation. 

“I knew we were going to be busy a while. Didn’t feel like being interrupted by the fire alarm going off.” Clint shrugs, and the two of them climb into the tub. 

“Wouldn’t that be romantic? Jumping up and running frantically in circles in the middle of a blowjob or fucking.” Tony is grinning at him, and straddles Clint as he sits down in the tub. Thankfully, his legs are spread just enough for Tony to sit comfortably without actually touching anything with his ass. He’ll definitely feel the evening for a while, just the way he likes it.

Laughing, Clint replies,

“Yeah, no.” 

Tony is pulling him closer, hands steady and warm on his partners back. 

“Thank you, Babe. This is really nice.” Maybe he should have said that sooner - probably - but he knows, Clint doesn’t mind. He knows and understands Tony and his antics well enough. 

Clint is leaning forward, cupping his face in his hands as he kisses him.

It is a slow, gentle kiss. Nothing heated, but filled with all the love he wants to put into words and actions, even when he isn’t always sure if it is enough. 

If Tony knew he is still thinking this sometimes, he’d pull up the powerpoint presentation about why that’s not true in a split second - even now, while they are naked in a steaming hot bath tub. Actually, Tony had done just that the other day. While it had been ridiculously sweet, he’d almost made Clint cry, and Tony wants to avoid that if possible. 

So, he kisses back just as lovingly with one hand buried in shaggy blond hair as the other slides underwater and in between his legs. 

The night is still young, after all. 


End file.
